The sung Songs
by beautymarksandbroadway
Summary: A bunch Of one shots Inspired by various songs.
1. It will Rain

This is going to be a bunch of One shots inspired by various songs. The First Is It will Rain By Bruno mars. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>If you ever leave me baby,<p>

Leave some morphine at my door

'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

If you asked students in the hallways of William McKinley high school, they would tell you she's fine, she's happy, she has everything she's wanted. If you asked The girl, she'd tell you the same. If the girl asked herself, she'd tell herself she was miserable. She knew something wasn't right, she'd tell herself she was wrong. If you asked His cast mates, they'd tell you he was the happiest guy they could think of, they'd tell you he's on cloud nine because he has everything he'd ever wanted. If you asked the guy himself, he'd tell you the same, He had everything he wanted, He'd give a speech about how if you really want it, to go out and grab it. If he asked himself, his mouth would fall into a neatly formed frown, a scowl. He'd tell himself he's a disappointment. He couldn't even get a damn girl in animal sweaters, who shopped at toys r us. He would want to hit himself for losing that girl to a lumbering idiot who didn't deserve her, he would admit to himself he didn't deserve her either, but he deserved her love more than that asshole did.

There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor

So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'

Will keep you by my side

Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

She smiled at the pink flowers her boyfriend handed to her; she gave him a quick kiss in return. She cooed about how pretty they were, and had told him she loves them. She looks up and asks what they're for. He smiles and says just because; she smiles and walks hand in hand with the star quarter back down the hallway. She smiles at how Girls scowled at her and gave her looks, for having what they wanted. She was someone, and it only took four years of high school, and scandals and breaking hearts, hearts she cared about a voice reminded her, she ignored the voice and snuggled herself closer to him. He struts over to a girl, she was pretty enough, had a decent voice, and was at least someone. He smiled at her, she laughed at some of the compliments he tossed her way, she was flattered and agreed to go out with him, he smiled and told her he'd pick her up around six. He walked away with his ego stroked and a date. He passed some store fronts on his walk home; he lived close enough and thought the air would be good after seven hours in doors. He passed a children's store that happened to have animal sweaters in the window, a little girl inside the store with dark brown hair cracked a smile at him, he smiled back and gave a wave, she giggled and ducked away. He kept walking trying to hold himself together. He walked past another store front, A book store, in its display window was a Biography of Lionel Richie, some classic hits songbooks with his songs, and a small statue of a piano. He picked up his speed; He focused his eyes straight ahead, no more reminders. As he waited for the cars to get a red light he saw a flyer stapled onto a telephone pole, Adele was performing somewhere for a Cancer benefit. As soon as he got into his apartment, he canceled his date.

Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

She was jamming to music in her car with one of her best friends. They had already listened to his and switched to the radio, the radio station decided to slow things down on a request from a caller who requested a song for his and his wife's anniversary. The two friends smiled at the gesture. The dj agreed and on came Hello. She kept her head high and fought her way through the song. Her friend noticed her struggle; he knew exactly what was going on, except he had no idea how to fix it, or even what to do with it. After they were safely parked in his driveway, He coaxed the tears and estranged sobs out of her, He promised to keep it to himself, and promised to let the girl work it out herself. They parted ways with weary smiles. He was thankful he didn't have rehearsals. He wasn't sure he could actually pull his boot straps up and go. He wasn't proud of himself for mopping around like some kind of heartbroken teenager, except he kind of was. He had Oklahoma on repeat, And had rewound and watched Laurie's dream ballet with curly multiple times, He was ashamed of himself, Why the hell did he care about a girl who obviously didn't care about him, granted she didn't know he was in the audience, but when they came back was she going to keep playing him? Or was she going to at least break it off? Or was she just going to ignore him, leaving him and his heart hanging on a string while she and _him_ spent the summer together? He scoffed at himself, and at her. He decided that everyone should be soulless automatons; it would be easier that way.

I'll never be your mother's favorite

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing

Sayin there goes my little girl

Walkin' with that troublesome guy

Her parents watch as she and her boyfriend watch funny girl, she has to explain everything to him, she has to keep naming characters so he can keep up. Her parents are not exactly fond of him. They wanted the best for their little girl. They had only given her the best, the best dance lessons, the best singing instructor, the best clothes, everything. And now they had to watch their little baby with this silly boy. They had once stayed up late one night and discussed it, sure neither of them liked her last serious boyfriend for what he did, but they both remembered how happy she was with him, She didn't have to explain anything to him, he got it, They would sing along to the movies, he'd even dance around the living room with her causing her to erupt into giggles. They had gotten the skinny that he had come back for their daughter. They were both excited and worried about it, They had recently discovered in so many words that their daughter had strung along the boy and then continued to kiss someone else in front of him, needless to say they were devastated and disappointed, in their little girl. His cast mates had noticed something different in their fellow cast member. None of them could put their finger on it, He wasn't willing to talk, he got down to business and when it was over he left. One night they had sat around and discussed it, they laughed joking that he got someone knocked up and then theories got wilder from there, like he was harboring a fugitive. The girl he had asked out was sitting there laughing along waiting to put in her two cents, when he called and canceled their date one thing had sprung into her mind, He wasn't over another girl. The girl tossed her theory out, they talked through it, the possibility of it. He didn't often talk of his personal life, maybe a story here and there from High school but not anything more. They had thought of who the hell could have possibly stolen their friend's heart and never gave it back. They came up blank every time.

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds

Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make you mine

She was lying down with him hovering a few inches above her small frame. He questioned her, why now? She swallowed and then gave him an answer. I love you. He smiles goofily at her reply. He accepted it, He met her lips and dove in, her best friend and also his step brother had come home, and saw the couple on the couch and panicked. He announced he was home and heard a thump, he looked over to see his step brother on the ground with a shocked expression on his face, his best friend had the same look, except it was laced with something else, something that looked like gratitude. Her boyfriend went to use the restroom, she assumed to swerve clear of the awkward conversation with his step brother. She walked over and apologized that he had to see them, she knew he was quite flustered when it came to that sort of thing, and before she left. He could have sworn she thanked him. He rolled his eyes at his friends; he assumed it was the politically right term to use. They told him they were worried because he was acting weird. They had ushered out a few theories to him all of which he scoffed at, He told them they were being idiotic, that he was perfectly fine and that they should be working on the damn show. After an hour they were back to rehearsing and no closer to figuring out what was wrong with him. He left swiftly when rehearsals ended, avoiding people and darting out. His problems are none of their concerns. They should really stop caring about other people; it doesn't get people very far.

Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

She ended it. She told him she just didn't think they should waste their senior years with each while they knew they weren't going to last past then and that she thought they should focus on themselves for a while. He wasn't happy about it but eventually agreed. She felt as if the weight crushing down on her had been lifted. She threw her best friend a smile, and he returned it with a nod. He knows. She felt a ting of panic, then she remembered who he was, they were friends now, best friends at that. She was safe. She resumed her senior year, she knew it was inevitable they would see each other again, all she had to do was wait for fate to do its part. His friends had realized he was becoming even more distant to them. They didn't like it, frankly most of them liked when he made remarks about their performances, if they could count on someone giving them honest feedback about their routines or even acting, it would be him. He wasn't one to hold much back. If he thought it, he said it. He was hardly seen unless he was part of the number or scene. He would only read his lines and respond when necessary. Otherwise, he shut everyone out. They had considered doing another intervention but they decided it would make him even more distant.

Don't just say, goodbye

Don't just say, goodbye

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

For her graduation gift her parents sent her to New York for five days and four nights, so did her best friend's parents. They explored the city with never ending excitement, when it started to boil down, something else would sizzle it back up. It was early in the morning; they both decided they wanted to spend each day to the fullest. It wasn't even seven o'clock yet. They waited for their coffee by the counter while chatting excitedly to one another. Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them. He could not believe, couldn't even comprehend that she was here, let alone in the coffee shop he visited religiously. She sat down with her best friend and start chatting about their planned affairs for the day. She had looked up because of the doorbell that sounded off when the door opened, and turned her attention right back to her friend. He cocked an eyebrow at her and turned around to see what had gotten her panties in a bunch, He saw it, or rather whom. He smiles as he turned back around to her. She leaned in and hushed him. He smiled wickedly at her. He kept insisting she'd talk to him. She wasn't sure if she should, what if he was still sore on nationals? What if hated her? He wouldn't have it. He told her if she didn't talk to him, he would. He watched in disbelief as she started walking towards him, she offered him a smile and a simple hello. She sat down across from him and they easily fell into conversation. They had agreed to meet back here at eight to talk some more. In so many words, it was a date.

Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

The cast noticed a change in Jesse once again, only this time he was critiquing everyone's performance giving them every two cents he had. Rarely offering a compliment that most of the time was backhanded. They wondered what had got him back to himself, and then their question was answered. One morning he walked in with a petite brunette on his arm. He whispered something into her ear making her laugh. "Who's this Jesse?" someone asked with a define smirk. "I'm Rachel Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you all" she announced to them, they had to admit the girl had a certain something to her voice. "Can you sing?" someone couldn't refrain themselves from asking. "Can I sing?" she repeated their question. Jesse had a devious twinkle in his eye. She proudly burst out into her rendition of 'don't cry for me Argentina' she gave a small bow as she was handed compliments. "So this is who got you riled up the last couple of weeks?" Tom, one of the cast members asked. Rachel turned her head to look at Jesse, "Maybe, maybe not. Can't reveal all my secrets. Wouldn't make me as mysterious" he smirked at them, but they already knew the answer. Rachel Berry had Him riled up. And as easily as she put him into disappear, she pulled him out of it. She sat through his rehearsals, offering her opinions on everything just as Jesse did. The crew occasionally threw Jesse a look; he rolled his eyes at them making them laugh. When Jesse's number was up, Rachel leaned forward and watched every little thing he did, so she was ready to give him her full evaluation of his performance. The cast and crew had hung around watching them, Rachel stood up and clapped for him, "What do you think?" he inquired. "well, On the last note you were missing some emotional depth and You were a tad flat here and there but otherwise perfect" she stated to him, if anyone had ever told Jesse St. James that, they would have gotten a black eye. No one could believe that he thanked the girl and gave her a kiss. She smiled in return. "You're welcome" she can't help but smile.

If you asked any student in the halls on William McKinley high school they would tell you that girl was a loser, that girl must have been out of her mind to dump Finn Hudson. She must be crazy. They would tell you they have no idea why the hell she's so happy all the time, she should be miserable. If you asked the girl herself, she'd tell you she was Ecstatic. That everything was absolutely perfect. She would then go on to tell you about the shows she is auditioning for when she graduates and how her boyfriend is in an off Broadway show and she couldn't be prouder or happier. If the girl asked herself, she would tell herself the same. If you asked the guy's cast mates they'd tell you they were disgusted by how happy he was that he had a comment for everything and anything they did, especially if it was wrong. They'd tell you he couldn't be happier. If you asked the guy he'd tell you it was none of your business and that you should worry about how flat your singing is, rather than his personal life. If the guy asked himself, He'd smile and tell himself things couldn't possibly get better.

* * *

><p>If anyone Has any songs they'd like to see on here just leave your suggestions as a review<p> 


	2. Stop The Wedding

In a million years did Jesse St. James think One day would prove so , dramatically productive. It had all started with a phone call. "Hello?" he asked, he wasn't too keen on Numbers he didn't know calling him, sometimes it was the wrong number, others were some fans who had somehow gotten his number. "Jesse?" he recognized the voice but couldn't quite place it yet. "It's Kurt, Kurt Hummel I don't know if you remember me nor do I care. I'm only going to say this once. Rachel's getting married and As much as I like it not to be true, she's marrying the wrong man. I'm sure you remember Finn. I've tried to subtlety hint around She shouldn't marry him but she didn't grasp it, or she ignored me. I know you two have UN settled feelings for each other. If anyone can stop this wedding, it's you. The ceremony starts at five and It's on 67392 Etta drive. I hope to see you there" and with that the line went dead, leaving Jesse speechless. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. Except, he knew exactly what to do.

_If theres anyone here_

_Who knows why these two people should not be joined together_

_Let them speak now or forever hold their peace_

"Oh thank god, you came" he nodded at the still childish looking man. "It was a very convincing Call. Why is the wedding here. In a church?" he asked, Kurt snorted. "Finn refused to have a traditional Jewish wedding" they both rolled their eyes, Jesse sneered. "Since I'm figuring you're going to make this overly dramatic, I'll be eager to see how you're going to deliver, but I have to go, maid of honor" he smiled. Jesse nodded patting Kurt on the back. "Good luck, or dare I say break a leg" Kurt grinned before entering the church on his queue.

_Wait, Wait Stop the wedding_

_You're just marrying her for spite_

_If she knew the inside story_

_She'd tell you what you're doing just aint right_

He listened for his queue, the perfect moment to burst in. He heard the March begin and couldn't resist looking in. Sure enough there she was, being giving away by her two fathers. She was, she was stunning. He put a hand on the table next to him, his knees turned weak, she was a perfect bride. He watched as the two men kissed their daughters cheek and left her at the alter with her fiancé. He watched disgusted as Rachel took Finn's hand, He saw Kurt glance in his direction, or the door he was ease dropping on. He knew the words work be approaching fast, he set his hand on the door knob.

_I know you dont wanna hurt me_

_So stop this madness before it starts_

_Revenge will only cause you regret_

_So dont do it, dont do it_

_Dont break two hearts_

_(Dont break two hearts)_

Show time. He opened the doors, to a stunned church full of wedding guests. "Don't marry him" he told her. He watched as she blinked, as if not truly believing he was there, interrupting her wedding. "You might not regret it now or maybe in a year. But you will and so will I" he had started his way down the aisle. "Dude, Back off. We're getting married. She chose me" he smirked at Jesse. "Which is the eighth wonder of the world" his comment had earned a few chuckles throughout the guests. Instead of wasting time bantering with a lost cause he turned to her, who he was here for. "Don't do it, don't break two hearts in one night" she's at a loss for words, she would have never guessed he would have shown up at her wedding, in the middle of the ceremony none less. "Who's the other heart I break?" Is the only thing she can find herself to say. "Yours" is his answer. She looks away, composing herself, or at least trying to.

_Cuz you belong to me, Oh Darlin_

_And I belong to you and deep down inside me now_

_I know you feel that way to_

"I think, you need to go" She barely can find herself to usher the words out of her mouth. He shakes his head. "I won't" he tells her. "You may have convinced this room full of people that you love Finn, maybe even yourself, but you haven't and will never convince me" he tells her. She swallows looking away. "I need a minute" she announces. "Wait, rach you're not serious are you?" Finn asks her. "I just need a moment" she tells him. Brushing past Jesse, and out of the church.

_So baby, don't do it_

_(don't do it)_

_Don't do it_

_(don't do it)_

_Don't do it_

_(don't do it)_

_Oh, Dont you break two hearts_

_(Oh don't break two hearts)_

"How did you even manage to figure out I was getting married today?" she asks as soon as she hears the doors behind her open. She's sitting on the concrete staircase to the church. "A little singing bird" he tells her. "Kurt" she answers herself. "You're not going to be able to change anything you know that right? After I compose myself I'm going back in there" she tells him, he laughs. "I can't believe you settled for a non-Jewish ceremony. I would have let you have one, hell I would have Insisted on it. I'm sure your fathers are thrilled" he says as he sits down next to her. "It doesn't matter, it was a small sacrifice to make for Finn" she nods to herself. "Small? Rachel I hardly believe your faith is a small price" she ignores him, but she slowly starts to realize he might be right. She gave up her dream Jewish wedding, well relationships are compromising right? "You look stunning; the winter bride is typified By Christmas, frost and fairies. An though the weather is changeable. Her virtue never varies" she can't help but smile, it was a simple gesture, but it did make her smile. He always did little things like that, just to make her smile. "Thank you, but I should get back in there"

_No, No, No Baby Don't do it_

_(don't you do it)_

_Don't do it_

_(don't you do it)_

_Stop the wedding_

_(don't you do it)_

_Oh, Don't you break,_

_(Don't you do it)_

"The most beautiful bride in the world. And I am a very lucky gent. Who'll be standing at the side of the scintillating bride" She shakes her head, trying not to smile as she gets up. "Stop quoting my favorite musical, it makes me not want to go back in there" she scolds him, but what she sees a scold, he sees a way in. "I'd rather be blue thinking of you. I'd rather be blue over you, than be happy with somebody else. I'm crazy about'cha, without'cha" he's singing softly to her, She stands in her robust wedding dress listening to him. His voice could have someone not want to go back into the chapel. "That was lovely Jesse, but I really shou-" She's caught extremely off guard. He'd hate to do this kind of thing to her, especially on such an important day, but it was a day that shouldn't be happening, without him. "Rachel, what's the Verdi- oh? I'll just give you two some more time" Jesse pulls himself from Rachel, she's wide eyed, not quite sure what to do, or even make of it all now. "Jesse I don't think-"he shakes his head at her, about to say of the stupidest things he'd ever heard. "Don't think, feel"

_dont you break two hearts_

_(oh don't break two hearts)_

_No,No,No,No, Don't do it_

_(Don't you do it)_

_Don't do it_

_(don't you do it)_

_Stop the wedding_

_(don't you do it)_

"Why are you so worried? I mean she loves you, she'll come back in" Quinn tells Finn, he stops his pacing to look at her. "Right" he nods dragging the word out. "You don't think she loves you?" she questions her former boyfriend. "No, I mean I know she loves me, I was about to marry her. But, I don't know. I mean if she really loved me-"he cuts himself off. "She wouldn't have had to think about it" Quinn finishes his thought. "She loves me" he tells the blond girl. "Just not enough" she sighs, feeling bad. Finn was a good guy, his heart was in the right place, she knew it was, hell she dated him long enough to know that. "I mean what if she doesn't come back in?" he asks, suddenly worried. "Finn, She's not the only girl in the entire world, I'm sure someone else would be honored to be on your arm" she tells him, he looks at her, a goofy grin on his face. "You think so?" he asks, she smiles. "I know so, how about we go see if the blushing bride is back?" She asks him, he nods smiling.

_Oh, dont break two hearts_

_(oh, don't break two hearts)_

_No,No, No,No, Don't do it_

_(don't you do it)_

_Stop the wedding_

_(don't you do it)_

_Oh, Oh_

_Dont you break two hearts_

_(Oh, don't break two hearts)_

Rachel Berry gets married. Just not that day. Once again Jesse St. James had managed to sweep Rachel berry off her feet again. They got married a year later, with a traditional Jewish ceremony. Jesse had talked with Kurt and had asked if he could possibly design Rachel the dress in funny girl that Barbra wore in the 'his love makes me beautiful' number. Kurt promised to do his best. And he managed to pull it off, The couple agreed that Kurt should be the party planner and designer and of course jesse made kurt his best man, since he got them back together. Everything went off without a hitch, Rachel looked stunning in her dress, and the couple also planned to announce at the after party that she was pregnant, Kurt had joked to them that he didn't know she wanted every detail of the dress, and that if she'd told him he could have worked a pillow in there. About seven months later they welcomed Freddie Thomas St. James into the world. And a surprise, they also welcomed Barbra Ann St. James into the world the same day. Needless to say, the Berry-St. James family got their well-deserved happily ever after, and as for Finn, Quinn kept her promise on him finding a girl who was honored to be on his arm, she had simply neglected to tell him it was her. They did get married in a chapel, and welcomed their new baby boy, Mitchell into the world as well. And They all lived Happily ever after.


End file.
